


icky vicky but obi wan

by jetiitano



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: padawan obi wan, sick obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: *jedi master qui gon jinn and his young padawan obi wan kenobi travel to the icy planet of ilum to get the crystal of his lightsaber*
Kudos: 2





	icky vicky but obi wan

obi wan kenobi successfully retrieved his kyber crystal but feel terribly ill with pneumonia. “master... i don’t feel very good...” said obi wan in a sickly tone, “it’s just your body adjusting from the cold outside to the warm inside” said qui gon in a self righteous tone, until obi wan sneezed all over the control table in front of him the gross slime all over “gewww...” obi wan said very disgusted at the sight. obi wan very embarrassed stayed very quiet for the rest of the flight until they returned to the jedi temple where qui gon took obi wan to the infirmary. “so how bad is it doc?” qui gon asked the robot doctor droid “he has pneumonia, i prescribe a day quill in the day a nyquill at night” the droid responded. 

qui gon couldn’t help but feel a little responsible and guilty he was his teacher his master his father figure, obi wan went to his quarters to rest, then qui gon met up with the other jedi masters, “hmmm troubling you something is qui gon?” yoda asked “yeah my padawan is sick and i feel slightly sorta responsible for it” qui gon responded “as a “mother” i feel nurturing your padawan during a time like this grows the bond of a padawan and master, like father and son” said shaak ti “how dare you give better advice than me master shaak ti” said yoda berry mad, “lol stay pressed shorty” responded shaak ti. qui gon took this advice and went to obi wan’s room with shaak ti, “ok i got the soup” said shaak ti “i got the quills” said qui gon they then walked in on obi wan meditating, “what are ya doin there bud?” asked qui gon, “manifesting away this cold” answered obi wan in a sickly voice, “oh honey that’s not how it works” answered shaak ti. then she proceeded to teach him how to manifest, to qui gon this all seemed like a horrible fever dream, but at least he got to help his sick padawan. the end

**Author's Note:**

> this better not flop 🙏😩‼️


End file.
